Neglect
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: Grimmjow might have been MIA for two weeks, but he definitely makes up for lost time...


Neglect

By TG

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach, and I'm sure many others have done this idea before me, but my story isn't intended to be a rip off of anyone else's.

_Author's Note:_ So… I'm supposed to be writing an essay for an English class right now but this idea won't leave me alone. So in order to concentrate, I decided to write it out and see where it goes. This is a GrimmIchi smut fic with voyeur!Rukia and voyeur!Renji.

Edited! Thanks to Thaurn, who caught my mistake!

**_Important! Warnings:_** Rated M for boy/boy sex and the use of a toy, and also coarse language (this IS Grimm and Ichigo, after all). So in other words, no one under 17 should be reading this.

Please read, enjoy (wink) and _review!_

* * *

"I don't understand. Nii-sama gave you a week off for vacation and you came here why?" Rukia asked as she raised a delicate eyebrow at the 6th Division's vice-captain.

"Because I wanted to hang out with my human friends, what's so goddamn hard to understand about that?"

Rukia snorted. "Nothing, it's just that –"

She cut herself off mid-retort as a wave of strong reiatsu washed over them, nearly knocking them over. Rukia gasped as she recognized the two reiatsus –one was definitely Ichigo's and the other she was sure was that teal-haired Espada's, the one that had put a hand through her chest and had nearly killed Ichigo. She saw out of her peripheral vision Renji's hand go for his sword, so she grabbed him roughly by his ponytail and dragged him bodily into the closet to prevent his attack.

"What the hell are you doing, midget!" Renji spluttered, blushing at the close quarters the closet provided.

"Shut up, idiot! I've felt this reiatsu on and off for the last couple of months and I just want to see who it is and what this person and Ichigo are doing!" Rukia hissed. She opened the closet door enough for the two of them to see out but not be noticed and waited.

Not a minute after they had hidden themselves did Ichigo and a blue-haired Arrancar climb through the strawberry's window, arguing. Rukia stared. She recognized the Arrancar as the Sexta Espada, the very same Espada that had beaten Ichigo to a bloody pulp two times before. Suddenly she had a bad feeling about watching, but she kept this notion to herself and looked on anyway as the two bickered.

* * *

"You're such a fucking woman, Ichi," Grimmjow said as he smirked at the shorter man. Ichigo just growled up at him and fisted his hands in the front of his jacket in an attempt to intimidate him. Grimmjow just laughed openly in his face, which only made the Shinigami angrier.

"I fucking hate you," Ichigo growled. Grimmjow just smirked back at him, feeling two other reiatsus tingling in the back of his mind. So they had an audience. His smirk widened and he shoved Ichigo against the wall, causing the smaller man to cry out in surprise as he held him there with his lower body, slowly grinding his hips into captive's.

"Shut up, bitch," he murmured against Ichigo's lips, feeling him shiver. He grinned and plundered the teen's mouth in a rough kiss. Teeth clacked together as Grimmjow bit Ichigo's lower lip, drawing blood. The boy under him squirmed and moaned as he licked up the droplets of blood. Grimmjow just smirked and went in for the kill.

Ichigo's closed eyes flew open and he gasped as Grimmjow's long fingers teased him through his jeans. "G-Grimm, stop teasing and get it over with already!" He demanded breathlessly. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lips and bit his neck just under his ear.

"I'll get to you when I'm damn ready," he growled, sending vibrations through Ichigo's chest as his mouth was still attached to his neck. The teenager groaned and moved his head to the side to allow Grimmjow better access, which the Espada took advantage of. Ichigo's shirt was quickly flung off and he writhed as the Espada flicked his talented tongue across one of the teen's nipples.

"Grimm, please!" Ichigo cried as Grimmjow sucked lightly on his sensitive skin. Hands came up to bury roughly in his blue-hair as the bastard bit down. The Espada licked the nipple to sooth the bite and slowly trailed his tongue down Ichigo's chest to swirl around his navel. The teen writhed and mewled as his partner's hot, wet tongue dipped in and out, a promise of what was to come.

The hands in his hair tugged roughly and Grimmjow smirked. He straightened and looked Ichigo in the eye while he unbuttoned his slim fit jeans and ripped the fly apart. Ichigo lifted his hips from the wall and Grimmjow hooked his fingers into the waist of the jeans and his boxers and brought them all down at once, exposing the teen's erection. Grimmjow's hand snaked down his chest and stomach and Ichigo whined as the Espada's long, bony fingers began to lightly brush the head of his erection in fleeting 'here and there' touches.

Ichigo's hands slid from the blue locks to the strong shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the tan flesh, leaving long red scratches. Grimmjow got the message and shoved Ichigo into his desk chair, grinning maniacally. Before the teen really understood what was going on, his hands were being tied behind the chair with the belt he had been wearing. Grimmjow sank down to his knees, keeping his eyes trained on the half-lidded brown eyes darkened with lust.

'That's _my_ expression! Only I can do that to him!' Grimmjow thought possessively as he spread the teen's legs and took the head into his mouth. Grimmjow sucked heavily on the tip of the boy's member while his fingers lightly fluttered across Ichigo's shaft, driving the teen crazy with need. Ichigo longed to have his hands free; he wanted so badly to grab Grimmjow's hair to force more contact. Grimmjow decided to humor the writhing and whining brat and bent down to swallow his lover whole. The boy threw his head back and uttered a loud, drawn-out moan at the wet warmth that was finally sheathing him. Then Grimmjow began to bob his head and do that _thing_ with his tongue and Ichigo was lost.

* * *

Renji's jaw dropped and Rukia stared at the scene in front of them. There was an Espada between Ichigo's knees, sucking off said Shinigami like it was normal for him to do so. Well, this might explain why she'd been feeling a strange reiatsu the last couple of months. She glanced at Renji and was amused to find him blushing.

Her attention was brought back to the intimate pair as Ichigo gave a rather sexy cry. She blushed too. She couldn't believe she was watching one of her best friends being intimate with another man.

So she opened the closet door a little wider and watched on.

* * *

'Oh God! So hot and wet!'

Ichigo writhed and moaned as the suction around his cock increased. He panted and felt his balls tighten, signaling the oncoming orgasm.

"Grimm, I'm gonna come," he moaned, tugging so hard against his restraint that blood began to drip onto the carpeted floor. Didn't Grimmjow understand how much he _needed_ to touch him? His jerky movements, intended to urge his lover on, instead seemed to have caused him to do the opposite. Grimmjow broke away, smirking at the moaning and dissatisfied Shinigami, and fastened something tight around his erection.

A cock ring.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he panted.

"N-No!" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow resumed his earlier task, tongue trailing up the vein on the underside of Ichigo's cock. "I want to come, damnit! You –gasp- you fucking _bastard_!"

Grimmjow just hummed around his erection in retaliation and Ichigo cried out with what should have been an orgasm; his hips jerked sharply, the head of his cock brushing against the vibrating throat muscles as his whole body tensed. As he came down from the phantom orgasm, he glared as hard as he could at his lover, who was smirking up at him.

"You… You fucking suck, you know that, asshole?" Ichigo panted. Grimmjow just laughed.

"Yeah, I suck you, ya retard."

"I fucking hate you."

"Likewise," he muttered back, busy untying the belt restraining Ichigo's hands. Before the boy could reach for the cock ring to take it off, Grimmjow picked him up roughly and dropped him on the bed. "Now come on, I'm hard as hell and I wanna fuck ya, Ichi."

His rough lips were on Ichigo's before the boy could even formulate a reply, busy distracting the teen from the finger that was suddenly shoved up his ass. The strawberry broke the kiss and cried out in pain as another finger was roughly inserted and Grimmjow began to pump them in and out, finding and brushing against the boy's prostate. Ichigo instantly stopped shouting profanities and lifted his hips off the bed to push back on the fingers inside him.

His erection becoming more and more painful with the cock ring still clamped around it, he groaned and begged.

"Please, Grimm! I'm ready already!"

"If you insist," Grimmjow replied, smirking as he sheathed himself to the hilt. Giving Ichigo no time to adjust to the dry intrusion, he began thrusting at a fast pace, his grasp on his lover's slim hips leaving bruises. Grimmjow bent down and bit Ichigo's collar bone, making the boy groan. Ichigo grabbed his mask and dragged Grimmjow's lips to meet his, tongues tangling.

The teenager pulled away to catch his breath, hips bucking to meet Grimmjow's as the pace became frantic.

"Please Grimm, take it off," he whined, caught between pain and pleasure as his prostate was nudged again.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow chuckle rather than heard it, since their chests were touching as their sweat-slicked bodies glided over each other. Feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge, Grimmjow removed the cock ring.

All he had to do was wrap his hand around Ichigo's erection, run his thumb over the head, and simultaneously brush against his prostate and Ichigo was coming harder than he ever had in his life, two orgasms worth spurting all over his and Grimmjow's stomachs. The teenager's back arched completely off the bed as he screamed Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow grunted as he came inside the teen, the muscles clenching around him and Ichigo's scream driving him over the edge.

The Espada pulled out and collapsed on top of Ichigo, catching himself on his forearms so he wouldn't end up crushing the teen. They stared at each other as they tried to regain their breath and Grimmjow smirked, licking his younger lover on the lips.

"Still think I'm neglecting you, Ichi?" Grimmjow husked, kissing the corner of his mouth. From the look on his face, Ichigo had forgotten their previous argument about how it had been two weeks since Grimmjow had last come to visit. Ichigo turned his head to catch Grimmjow's lips fully on his and kissed him back, a slow, lazy, post-coital kiss, and shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Now go to sleep, Ichi," the Espada breathed, smiling slightly as his strawberry's eyes drooped.

"Grimm, will you be here when I wake up?" Ichigo asked, closing his eyes.

"…No. Aizen will catch on. I think he's already becoming suspicious. So don't get anyone else suspicious, because I don't wanna die for you, fucktard," Grimmjow said softly as he got up to get dressed. Ichigo heard the sound of a garganta being ripped open and knew Grimmjow had gone back to Hueco Mundo, where he belonged.

Ichigo made a sleepy sound and smiled, able to read between the lines. _Be careful._

'I will.'

* * *

Rukia and Renji looked at each other, a permanent blush on their faces. Beyond the open crack in the closet door, Ichigo lay sleeping peacefully, his naked form entangled in the sheets that Grimmjow had covered him up in. They weren't sure whether to be disgusted that Ichigo was having sex with an Espada or to be surprised at the apparent soft side of said Espada in the way he treated his lover.

The sex had been intense, though, and even though neither had been involved, Rukia still felt a little woozy and knew she would need to…ahem…calm down a bit before she could get out of the closet. She had no idea how Renji was holding up, but she was sure that that display could turn on even a straight man.

Renji's voice broke through her thoughts and Rukia looked at him again, glad it was dark enough for Renji not to notice her neon blush that practically radiated heat off her skin.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Oh… She hadn't thought about _how._ She glanced at the sleeping Ichigo, wondering if he was a heavy sleeper after sex. She tried opening the closet door a little bit and Ichigo stirred, rolling over in the bed to face the closet.

Well, fuck.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Yeah. I just wrote an 8 page long smut scene. Also, if you liked this, check out my other Bleach GrimmIchi fic, Exposed! Don't forget to leave a review, as this is one of my first smut fics and I'm unsure whether or not I achieved the 'steaminess' I was going for…

* * *

Follow me at trumpet-geek. tumblr. com

* * *

TG © April 2008


End file.
